The House of Chaos
by Demigoddess78
Summary: Ok, I know this is way overdone, but I'm doing it in a very different way and I think y'all will like it, even if the beginning starts out pretty much the same as all of them. Anyway, it's about these warriors of Chaos: Percy, Damien, Alec, Sasha, Kariana, Violoria and Leigh, and all about what they have to do... so yeah. Accepting one or two OCs. R&R!


**Hey,**

**Nali here with my latest story. I'll update Songbirds and Colors ASAP, but I'd like to get some reviews on it first. Just saying. Anyway, yes, this IS going to be another Chaos story, but- WAIT! AT LEAST FINISH READING THIS PARAGRAPH! Ok, anyway, this is going to be quite a bit different from the usual ones and I think you'll like it :). The first chapter is all flashbacks, almost like a prologue, but the second chapter is almost half finished, and should be posted later tonight or tomorrow. There's a sneak peek at the AN at the bottom of the page, as well as the OC format. I'll only take a couple though. R&R!**

**-Nali (& sorry for the long AN)**

* * *

_Percy ran down out of his cabin when he heard all the noise outside. He found a crowd of people gathered around a boy with tousled blonde hair and sea green eyes, talking excitedly. Suddenly a symbol of a trident flashed above the boy's head._

_"All hail Peter Johnson, son of Poseidon," Chiron declared, and they all knelt. Percy was excited to have a brother, but he was also thinking '__**Peter Johnson**__? Wow, seriously?'_

_Chiron told Annabeth to show Peter (who immediately requested to be called Pete) around the camp. Percy thought he saw a strange look in his girlfriend's gray eyes, but dismissed it a moment later._

_TIME SKIP_

_It had been five and a half months since Pete arrived at camp, and Percy and Annabeth had both recently turned nineteen. Percy made up his mind to finally ask his beautiful Wise Girl to marry him. He was thinking of inviting her for a walk along the beach, and proposing to her where they had had their first kiss, in the lake._

_He headed down to Cabin Three where a very strange acting Malcolm had reluctantly told him Annabeth was, thinking about how exactly to do it. A beautiful silver ring with an owl sitting on a trident lay in a box in his pocket. Annabeth Chase was engraved in Ancient Greek on the inside of the band._

_Percy pushed open the doors to his Cabin, and immediately froze in shock. Sitting on __**his**__ bed, wrapping herself around his half-brother Pete, was Annabeth. _

_Their lips were locked tightly, and Pete had one hand on her waist. Annabeth had one leg wrapped around Pete, and the other propping herself up on the bed._

_"__**Annabeth!?**__" Percy gasped in shock._

_The couple broke apart, Annabeth's stormy gray eyes widening in horror. "Percy…." She threw a helpless  
look back at Pete._

_"How __**could**__ you, Annabeth?! After all we've been together! I went through __**Tartarus**__ for you!" Percy yelled. The ground started to shake, as he yanked out the box, took out the ring, and flung it at Annabeth. He then started to run, all the way down to the lake, until he jumped in. Percy sat in the bottom, sobbing for hours, until he finally fell asleep._

_TIME SKIP _

_When Percy finally surfaced in the morning, he was horrified. The camp was a wreck. All the cabins lay in shambles, and the climbing wall had fallen down- lava was oozing all around it. The arena was decimated. The only parts of the camp that seemed untouched were the Big House and the Dining Pavilion._

_Percy wordlessly walked down to the Dining Pavilion. Everyone was gathered there, eating their breakfast in silence. He sat down at the Poseidon Table, wondering why everyone was giving him looks of hatred, and in some cases, murder. Pete was sitting with Annabeth –who was on his lap– at the Athena Table. _

_"Perseus Jackson," Mr. D said, his voice icily calm. 'Mr. D got my name right for once, things must be worse than they seem even' Percy thought worriedly. He wasn't sure he could handle any more bad news after losing Annabeth and the camp being destroyed._

_Percy slowly got up and walked to stand in front of the front table, aware of all the eyes on him. "Yes sir?" he asked, feeling that for once, this was a time to be polite._

_"Explain yourself," Mr. D demanded._

_Percy hesitated, confused. "I don't know what you mean, sir," he said._

_Even Chiron's face was unusually grave. "My boy, I think you know exactly what we mean. What by the gods name caused you to destroy the camp?"_

_Percy's eyes widened. "D-destroy Camp Halfblood?" he stammered. "I didn't do anything!"_

_"Then explain the earthquake!" yelled Nyssa angrily._

_Percy suddenly remembered the ground shaking as he threw the ring at Annabeth, and when he was running towards the lake. "I- I must've lost control of my powers," he said, face hot with shame. 'Even after losing her, how could I do this to my home?' Percy reproached himself guiltily. "I saw Annabeth kissing Pete…. I'm sorry, I guess I just lost control a bit."_

_"A __**bit**__?" Piper asked incredulously. "That was a lot more than __**a bit**__."_

_One of the Aphrodite girls squealed. "Wait, so Petabeth is finally a thing?!" _

_"Yeah, we've been waiting for them to get together forever!" Chris joked with Clarisse. _

_"It's about time!" his girlfriend agreed._

_Percy stared at them all, speechless again, before he turned back to Chiron who was looking at him disappointedly. "Perseus…. If you cannot control your powers to this extent, then perhaps you do not need to stay at Camp HalfBlood anymore."_

_The old centaur looked sadder than Percy had ever seen him, but he continued, "You are an adult now, 19 years old, and fully capable of living out in the mortal world. Pete is clearly the favored child of Poseidon, and he will make a better protector for this camp. We wish you good luck, and you best be gone before the harpies come tonight for cleaning."_

_TIME SKIP_

_Percy was half-heartedly packing his bags, his heart heavy. He felt like there was no point. What did he have to go back to? Then his cellphone rang._

_"Hello?" he answered cautiously. It was not a number he recognized. _

_"Hello. Is this Perseus Jackson speaking?" came an adult voice- male and unfamiliar._

_"Yes, this is. Why?" he asked, suddenly nervous. What could've happened?_

_The man cleared his throat uncomfortably before he continued. "Well, I am very sorry to have to bear this news, but there was a fire in your apartment building. We did all we could, but…"_

_"But?!" Percy demanded, his heart hammering. 'No, no, no….'_

_"But Paul and Sally Blofis both did not make it."_

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? PLEASE leave a review at the bottom- if it's bad, give me some constructive criticism so I can make it better. Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

Percy shot up in bed, sweating, as the dreams–no, flashbacks–stayed persistently in his head.

His door creaked open, glowing with light, as Kariana slid her head through the door, taking in his disheveled appearance. "Tough night?" she murmured sympathetically.

Percy shrugged. "Memories again, Ana. Nothing new."

She nodded, biting her lip. She looked nervous about something, which was odd, because Ana was never nervous. "I wanted to talk to you about something," she whispered. "But maybe it should wait."

**I know, it's not much, but it's something. REVIEW! Reviews = faster, longer, and better updates! Anyway, here's the OC form. I won't be choosing the OCs I use 'til at least the third chapter, so there's still a bit of time. **

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent: **

**Physical Traits/Description:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Past: **

**Weapon of Choice: **


End file.
